


Not what it seems

by PlueschEinhorn



Series: When Emotions ride a Roller Coaster [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlueschEinhorn/pseuds/PlueschEinhorn
Summary: Finral wants to try another triple date to get rid of his 'curse', but is shocked when Luck doesn't want to come with him and Asta. He wants to change his mind, but accidentally he finds out why and what Magna has to do with it.
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Vanessa Enoteca & Finral Roulacase
Series: When Emotions ride a Roller Coaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Not what it seems

It was late in the afternoon when Finral returned to the Black Bulls Base together with Yami. There was a meeting for the captains of all the Magic Knight Squads in the capital and so he had to play Yami’s taxi once again, like almost every time.

Finral was glad this meeting didn’t last too long. That’s why it was unlikely that Henry would have changed the arrangement of the rooms in the meantime. Maybe Finral wouldn’t need to bring Yami to the toilet with his Spatial Magic, he could find this place easily by himself.

Finral had better things to do, even if he wouldn’t dare to answer in the negative whenever Yami could tell him to create a portal to the toilet. Finral knew the captain wasn’t a bad person, but sometimes this man was _really_ scary. _He_ _really_ shouldn’t upset him. _Nobody_ should make him _really_ angry unless this someone is some kind of masochist.

The young man was glad there was nothing to worry about when they returned into the main hall of the base through the portal Finral made. It was very quiet … Vanessa was lying drunken on the sofa and seemed to sleep while Nero was sitting next to her in her bird form. Gauche was sitting near and this time he tried to draw a perfect portrait of his maybe a little bit too much loved sister Marie. Next to him were Grey and Gordon who had … a conversation, if you could call their stammering something like that. It was easy to notice that Charmy was in the kitchen together with her Sheep Cooks. There was the smell of delicious food in the air and you could see through the window that Asta and Noelle were training outside.

Finral thought it was pretty quiet at this normally loud and chaotic place, but he took the rare opportunity and enjoyed the silence … Well, that was what he wanted to do, until the wall next to him broke into pieces and he ran aside to be not hit by anything.

“You lil’ shit!” It looked like Magna was thrown through the wall by an attack from Luck who followed him inside immediately. “Don’t think ya can mess with me!” He began to throw fireballs after Luck who dodged them and cladded his legs in his lightning magic.

“Catch me if you can!” Luck was running throw the main hall with his typical cheerful laughing while being attacked by Magna, but not a single fire ball hit him.

Finral sighed, of course something like that had to happen. Before he could think about how annoyed Yami will be if this won’t stop soon, the front door almost flew open and a yelling Asta was flying towards Yami and Finral. It looked like he was hit by a water attack from Noelle who was distracted by the sudden tumult and lost control.

“It’s not my mistake you didn’t ward it off!,” she was heard complaining while running after him. At the same moment Yami caught Asta with his raw hand and throw the boy away from him. Unfortunately, Asta ended up at the portrait that was just finished.

“I’ll kill you in the name of my goddess Marie!” Gauche immediately freaked out and was about to attack Asta with his magic. But fortunately, he didn’t get that far.

“You guys really piss me off sometimes!” Yami had enough and Finral was surprised the captain held out his anger for so long. The man broke another wall with one punch and all members noticed their boss was back and they should _really stop_ before he gets _really mad_.

“Oh Jeez …” Zora just returned from his own training and didn’t need too long to realize it was pure chaos at the base. Once again … This could become annoying … Was he really going to do his to himself? Zora sighed and entered the premises. The way was so long, he didn’t want to turn back. _And who knew what he might find out while he was there …_

After Yami was finished with shouting at everyone, no matter if they did something or not, he told his squad members what they talked about at the meeting.

“The Heart Kingdom is almost finished with the preparation for the training against Spade. That means we captains should decide very soon which of our magicians will get there …” Suddenly Yami’s face grimaced. “Uhh … That’s enough for now. Go train or whatever … The toilet is calling for me.” After that he left the main hall and most of the Black Bulls began to chatter excited about the news.

“Of course Luck and I will train in Heart Kingdom,” Magna declared serenely and grinned satisfied. “We train like crazy and Captain Yami will notice how strong we’ve gotten!”

“Sure? Looks like I beat you up almost every time. You better prove you’re strong enough to catch up next time.” Luck laughed after teasing him and Magna turned away mumbling and with slightly red cheeks.

“Talking ‘bout training, huh?” Finral began talking with himself and was sure it might be some kind of destiny. Maybe he could use the remaining time before going into action against the Spade Kingdom for breaking his _curse_ … And when he saw Asta began to talk with Luck, he was sure he should try _this_ one more time …

While walking to them, he passed Magna and Zora. The latter had just spoke to him and seemed almost interested in an answer.

“It’s really … surprising I got here just a minute after you guys. Don’t you think so?”

“Huh, what ‘ya talking about?” Magna had no idea what was wrong with that until Zora smirked.

“So you have no clue? Well … Maybe _you_ didn’t notice, but I saw you and that Smiling Battle Maniac while training … _and other stuff_. I should add you returned to the base more than ten minutes before me … What were you guys doing meanwhile? _The same stuff?_ ”

“Shut up and stop asking weird questions …!” Magna got red all over the face and looked like he wanted to shout as loud as he can at the other man. But he tried his best that as few comrades as possible notice this discussion …

“Okay, cool down.” Zora sighed amused. “It’s not my business either.” With that he walked away and left the base, probably for other training.

“Exactly …” Magna adjusted his sunglasses and looked some kind of embarrassed.

Finral had no idea what this talk was about, but he didn’t want to ask questions. And what should _this stuff_ mean? Magna and Luck were rivals, like best friends. Finral didn’t worry about them, everything should be fine like always. Of course in that daily chaotic way … And maybe he just misheard, that could be.

In spite of everything he ignored it and held on his plan. Finally he arrived in front of Asta and Luck who were talking about their training progresses.

“That sounds wonderful!” Finral began to praise the younger ones and smiled friendly. “Maybe we should celebrate this … So, do you want to join me in another triple date?”

“Of course!” Asta responded at once and just one second later almost everyone heard many dishes or something else breaking in the kitchen that was near. Finral asked himself if this could have something to do with Noelle who entered the kitchen a while ago, but Asta didn’t notice it. “If this helps you to break your curse, you can count on me!”

“Great,” Finral thanked him and thought everything was cleared. But he didn’t expect Luck’s answer …

“Have a lots of fun there, but I’m not coming with you. This blind date stuff is really boring and I prefer to continue my training instead.”

“W-what?!” Finral was shocked and wanted to change his mind. “W-why all of a sudden? The other two times there was no problem you come with us …”

“Come on.” Also Asta tried to persuade Luck. “It’s no big deal to help a friend in need. I don’t think this would hurt anyone.”

“B-but …” At first it seemed like the blonde wanted to say something else, but then he changed his talking. Although his smile still looked like it was frozen … “I’m … sure Finral isn’t cursed. His flirting is just a bad habit that he cannot get rid of.”

“N-no, even my brother Langris said-”

“Like _I_ said, I’m not interested.” Luck began to walk away without looking at anyone. “You have to ask someone else.”

“B-but you and Asta are the only options, the other guys are much more unsuitable …,” Finral whispered in little desperate.

“Maybe he’ll change his mind later,” Asta tried to encourage Finral. “And if this comforts you … I think these dates were every time a lot of fun. There was always something to laugh about …”

It seemed like _almost_ no one noticed when Luck passed Magna while walking fast to the stairs that lead up to the member rooms. And _really_ no one noticed Magna heard this whole conversation and looked like shocked after him. _Probably_ he had to pull himself together to keep calm and not running after him on the spot …

Finral didn’t want to be rude, but he wasn’t able to accept Luck’s decision. He had to talk with him and do whatever it takes to change his mind, or at least to find out why he didn’t want anymore. Just a few minutes passed after Asta left Finral, because he wanted to visit Henry in his room and tell him the news.

Finral was on his way to the floor where Luck’s room was. He hoped the building hadn’t change too much while Henry repaired the walls of the main hall. He didn’t want to use his Spatial Magic now but also wasn’t interested in searching for hours. Fortunately, he found him quickly. Luck was in the corridor, he could speak to him at once … That was what Finral was planning to do, but then he saw Magna walking towards Luck.

Finral noticed how Luck was beginning to beam and decided to obverse the situation from a little hideout. Well, Luck was always smiling … But _something_ about that one was different …

“Hey … Listen.” Magna was looking around if someone could hear them. Luckily he didn’t saw Finral and continued speaking. “I heard ya talk with Finral and Asta ...” Magna looked some kind of embarrassed while Luck’s expression didn’t change. “I … think y’ should join them.”

 _“I-is that really happening?! Thank you, Magna!”_ Finral couldn’t believe it at first. He had no idea why Magna should want this, but he thought it was a welcoming support he didn’t want to waste. It was difficult to tell if Luck would listen to him …

“Then you think wrong.” His smile didn’t vanish, but he seemed to be a little bit disappointed. The taller one sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, do it for me … For us.”

Finral was more than confused. What the hell Magna meant with _for us_ …? And it was strange that the fire mage asked for a favor in a way like this … But Finral couldn’t think about it much longer, because he startled a little bit when Luck suddenly released some sparks of his lightning magic. Magna pulled his hand back before he would get shocked.

“ _You_ can go on that stupid date if you really think it’s that important …!” Even for the ones who knew him well it was difficult to tell, but Luck was about to get angry. “Oh right, you had no problem with that when you got on that one that was arranged by some members of the Blue Rose … Then this one should be a piece of cake for you.”

“You know exactly that Captain Yami told Gordon and me to come with him, I had no choice to refuse!” Magna was getting furious. “And what the fuck ya complaining ‘bout? _You_ were also there at the same evening with Asta and Finral on some triple date …!”

“Yes, because of you! I only agreed that time to make you jealous!”

Finral was so irritated, all these words of his two comrades made little sense to him. And it didn’t get any better with this silence right now … Luck seemed to be waiting for an answer, but Magna didn’t know how to respond. Like he couldn’t find the right words …

“I have no problem to pretend like nothing changed between us in front of the others,” Luck began after a while with a light smile. “We always fight and train together, no one should note a difference …” His smile began to get kind of sad. “But … I cannot stand it if either of us has to meet somebody else. It feels so … It’s kinda …”

“No, I … I really didn’t mean to hurt ya …” Magna got over his speechlessness and felt bad. “I … just thought that might be for the best …” He noticed a slight nod from Luck, but nothing in his expression changed and he was about to look at ground. Magna bit his lower lip and put his hands around his face. He moved him to look at him. “But you’re right, this was so stupid … _I_ was so stupid … The truth is that I also couldn’t endure to be separated from you. I’m so sorry.” Because of his sunglasses it wasn’t easy to tell, but it was like there was a little tear in the corner of his eye. But this didn’t bother him. He just leaned forward … And kissed Luck. On the lips, both closed their eyes. And Luck returned the kiss immediately …

 _“… Oh.”_ Finral frowned when he realized what was going on there. And began to understand all these things he didn’t comprehend before … He began to feel guilty towards his younger squad comrades. He stopped watching them right before their lips separated.

“I promise I won’t do something like that ever again,” Magna said to Luck before hugging him tight. “And of course ya don’t have to go on this stupid date thing … Neither do I. To be honest, I wouldn’t want that at all.” Luck began to return the hug slowly and Magna stroked his hair gently.

Finral began to walk away as noiseless as he could. He had to leave them alone and he knew it wasn’t just for fun that nobody was allowed to know that _they fell in love_ … Finral couldn’t believe he didn’t get a single one of all these hints before. He felt sorry and was disappointed … in himself.

Finral wasn’t in mood to return into his own room, he headed to the main hall instead. He saw nobody there at first sight and was glad. He didn’t plan to be there for too long, but he wanted to think quietly. Finral sighed frustrated, but then he heard noises from the sofa and almost made a jump.

“Hng … Vanessa was still lying there and about to wake up from her drunken sleep. “Ah, it’s you Finral …” She yawned exuberantly while her friend calmed down. “Hey, let’s drink something together. Yeah?”

“Guess you’ll never change,” he said while shaking his head, but he took two glasses from the desk and sat down next to her.

“Good boy.” She grinned while she opened a new bottle of wine. She looked at Finral when he placed the glasses at table and noticed his thoughtful face. Vanessa just knew there was something they had to talk about and she began to fill the glasses. “What’s wrong? It’s been a while since you kept me company while drinking … Something happened?”

“Well …” Finral didn’t know if he should talk about it. He was sure Magna and Luck didn’t want that anyone knew about them … “You could say that, but it doesn’t concern me.”

“Huh, so you heard rumors about something and now you’re worried it might be true?” Vanessa laughed amused and put an arm around him. “Come on, tell me some gossip …”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea …” Finral took a sip from his glass and sighed. “Some things should perhaps be kept secret.”

“So it’s not just a rumor you’re talking ‘bout!” Vanessa emptied her glass and began to pour herself some more wine. “And I bet it might be some huge scandal!”

“Eh … Maybe …?” Finral was about to get nervous, he already talked too much.

“Please, tell me already … I’m so excited!”

“Stop it … It’s strange enough to have caught Magna and Luck while kissing …”

“… What?” Vanessa nearly froze, but not by surprise. Instead of that she glared at Finral with a warning look. “How dare are you to talk about them like that? Was I so wrong about you all the time …?”

“No, wait …” Finral tried to explain. “I think you got something wrong-”

“There is nothing _wrong_ when two people fall in love with each other …” Vanessa took Finral’s glass away. “Man or woman is a minor matter, so what’s your problem at all? Are you afraid when two males-”

“God damn it, let me finish talking …!” The Spatial Mage was finally able to assert himself. “I have no problem with that at all … I’m just worried about them.” He sighed. “As you well know, a lot of people will be against it. Magna and Luck also seem to know that, and that’s why they hide it … I guess.”

“Then I should apologize to you.” Vanessa was relieved and gave him back the glass. “You know, no matter how much I love to drink … I would never share with anyone who wants to harm my comrades.” She filled his glass again. “No matter if that person is also a comrade … I was worried you might really think in that way. But I’m glad I was just misguided … I was so shocked, because you’re such a nice guy. That really wouldn’t have suited you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Finral laughed nervous. “But … May I ask …? You … didn’t seem to be surprised when I began to talk about both …”

“Oh no, I didn’t know,” Vanessa answered at once. “Well, at least not for sure … Let’s say I had suspected something like that.” The witch looked thoughtful for a moment. “I guess it started after the whole thing with the poor elves and that awful devil … It was a really hard fight, but it felt like Magna and Luck got closer after the reincarnation spell was undone. Of course they were like that before, too … But I guess I was right when I suspected that connection is getting more intimate.” Vanessa used her Thread Magic and the magical cat Rouge appeared. “And just a few days after we finally got home, also Rouge could sense that change between Magna and Luck.” She smiled at Rouge. “And my little cutie has to know, after all it can control fate. And now I can say for sure we were both right.”

“It’s nice you see it in that way,” Finral sighed. “But aren’t you worried?”

“Huh, why? I thought it’s kinda romantic … From friends to lovers, you know.”

“It’s just … I wonder how they feel about it. They love each other, but no one is allowed to know … Doesn’t it hurt deep inside?”

“Somebody is getting a little bit sentimental here, I guess.” Vanessa put an arm around him once again. “Please don’t worry too much, okay? Let’s trust these two idiots.”

“But that’s not the only thing …” Finral couldn’t stop worrying. “What if someone else find out? I’m not sure about the rest of our comrades, because I never heard an opinion about topics in that direction … But I guess no one would threat them bad by disguise.”

“Yeah, we’re like family after all,” Vanessa nodded. “And if anybody out there has a problem with our members, we’ll destroy this enemy. Right?”

“I hope so …” Finral began to tell more. “The problem is just … It seems like almost everyone out there won’t tolerate it. Whenever there was talking about gay people, there was no one who didn’t say it was abnormal. That’s a topic they all agree on, no matter if they are royals, nobles, commoners or even peasants … I’ve even heard stories that in some places such people are mistreated and, in the worst case, murdered … Of course I’m worried!” Finral tried to calm down. “I just wish we could help in some way … We’re their seniors after all.”

“You know what? Let’s make an agreement.” Vanessa smiled encouraged. “We won’t talk about it until these two idiots come out of the closet by themselves. But when the time comes, we will definitely support them. Especially if there are problems … Deal?”

“This sounds fine,” Finral agreed. “To be honest … I was also worried if it’s okay to talk about it with you. Magna and Luck keep it a secret after all, that means as few people as possible should know. And I guess they both don’t even suspect that I got to know it … Well, that _we_ know it.” He began thinking about if even Zora knew it, or saw something. If that was the case, his questions would make sense. But he wouldn’t dare to ask him about that, he was sure Zora wasn’t a bad guy and wasn’t planning to harm any of his squad members. Even if he might look like this and was really harsh sometimes.

“I’m sure they just need some more time … It would be a shame if they don’t trust us.”

Some hours passed when Asta, Noelle and Nero returned from some training to the base. They found Vanessa and Finral both drunken on the sofa in the main hall and Nero shook her head blankly. They had to prepare for defending against the Spade Kingdom, and not some actions like that. She transformed into her bird form and flew away while Asta and Noelle decided to check on their seniors.

Both were glad that their comrades were alright, except that they were totally drunk. But Asta was worried when Finral told him while laughing that the triple date was cancelled. The younger Black Bull asked if he was sure about that, because he thought it was so important to him. But Finral only babbled that he will find an even better way to earn the love of his wonderful Finesse … When Vanessa began to yell how proud she was of him, Asta and Noelle knew it was time they had to get back in their rooms.

Unfortunately, both of their older comrades where too drunk to reach the rooms on their own. Finral couldn’t even create properly a portal, so Asta and Noelle had to help them. Noelle had a little bit trouble with Vanessa, because she didn’t want to leave the main hall and began to sing a song of which no one understand a single word. Asta was able to bring Finral into his room swiftly and was glad there wasn’t any protest.

Once they were in their beds, Finral and Vanessa both fell asleep quickly. They might have been drunk a little bit too much and talked a lot of nonsense after that, but they were both kind enough to keep the promise they made to each other. None of them would ever dare to betray any of their dear friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't out of character or written too bad ... I'm planning to write more about this soon :3


End file.
